Saison 6 Episode 2 : Of Tin and Flesh
by hyperfraise
Summary: La Fringe Team est confrontée à la réapparition de Shapeshifters aux obédiences incertaines.
1. Episode 2 : Of Tin and Flesh

**Palais de Justice de Boston. Dans un bureau, un homme dans la quarantaine, élégant et propre, grand, range ses affaires sur son bureau dans un carton.**

_Il saisit un cadre photo où lui, sa femme et son fils figurent, heureux. Il sourit. Il prend sa plaque sur laquelle est écrit : "ATTORNEY C. DUSTIN". Il fait soleil. Il regarde par la fenêtre qui donne sur un jardin, et sourit. La porte s'ouvre et une femme, sa collègue, l'interpelle._

MARIA : Alors, monsieur le sénateur ? On est nostalgique ?

DUSTIN : Bonjour Maria. Oh, tu sais, les incontournables sentiments. Mais pas de regrets. Vous allez me manquer.

MARIA, en s'approchant du bureau : Ca va, on se débrouillera.

_Ils se serrent des les bras._

MARIA : Donne de tes nouvelles. Je sais que la vie d'un sénateur est remplie, mais tu auras toujours une petite pensée pour nous, non ?

DUSTIN, récupèrant son carton et se dirigeant vers la porte : Une pour ma vraie famille, et une pour vous, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis plains-toi, tu récupères ma place !

MARIA : On ne remplacera pas un avocat comme toi.

_Ils sortent. Dans le couloir, quelques personnes, toutes en lunettes, munies de livres, certains sont des avocats. Tous saluent Dustin._

DUSTIN : Tiens, tu pourrais me laisser ? Je vais faire mes Adieux au bâtiment.

MARIA, crédule : Bien sûr. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, sur les marches.

**Au même moment, devant les marches, deux fourgons du FBI s'arrêtent.**

**Nouveau plan sur Dustin, seul dans un placard à balais, parlant au téléphone.**

TELEPHONE : Ils sont là, 17. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de t'échapper.

DUSTIN : M'échapper ? Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

_Il regarde à travers les stores de la fenêtre._

DUSTIN : Ils encerclent le palais.

TELEPHONE : Trouve un moyen. Sinon, détruis les données. Ils ne doivent rien retrouver.

DUSTIN, plus grave, déglutit : Très bien. Au revoir, 13.

_Il raccroche._

**Plan de Dustin marchant rapidement dans le couloir, bien plus sérieux, avec son carton. Il ne fait plus attention aux gens qui le saluent.**

_Il transpire. Il attrape une femme par le bras, surprise. Mais déjà, il entend :_

AGENT : Ici !

_Il n'a pas le temps. Il ouvre une porte à la volée et descend des escaliers en trombe, on entend les bruits de pas derrière._

**Dehors, sur les marches du palais, Maria attends, inquiétée par la présence des agents du FBI.**

_Elle se lève, marche vers l'intérieur et voit Dustin courir dans le hall, son carton à la main._

MARIA, levant une main : Dustin ! Ici

_Dustin court vers la porte vitrée, poursuivi par les agents, il saute à travers en brisant la vitre. Devant lui, Maria ouvre grand les yeux._

MARIA : Que se passe-t-il ?!

_Il l'attrape et s'en sert comme bouclier, en descendant les marches à reculons._

DUSTIN : N'approchez pas !

MARIA, se débattant : Dustin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

AGENT : Monsieur, lâchez cette femme et mettez vos mains en évidence !

_Dustin rapproche son étreinte de la nuque de Maria. Il recule toujours et se trouve encerclé par des agents, dont Broyles._

BROYLES : C'est fini, sénateur. Rendez-vous.

_Dustin panique. Il jette Maria en avant, qui lâche un petit cri. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre._

BROYLES : A couvert !

_Tout le monde se couche. Dustin devient tout rouge, la musique s'intensifie, puis pause : Dustin se liquéfie subitement dans un bruit pathétique. Il ne reste bientôt qu'une bouillie rougeâtre et hétérogène au sol, avec quelques vêtements et des os. Broyles ouvre grand les yeux._

**Générique bleu.**


	2. E2 2

**Maison de Peter et Olivia, tôt. Tout le monde se prépare pour commencer la journée. Dans la salle à manger :**

ETTA, devant son bol de céréales : Mais je croyais qu'il y avait 9 planètes !

OLIVIA : Si ton grand père était là, il se mettrait à pleurer.

_Peter la regarde, froissé._

OLIVIA : Désolé, Peter.

PETER : Ca va. Non, 8 planètes dans le système solaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et tu vas nous les rappeler.

ETTA : Encore ?

PETER : Ca ne fait pas de mal.

**Dans le salon, elle lace ses chaussures.**

ETTA : Jupiter, Saturne...

OLIVIA : Tu la connais, celle-ci.

_Le téléphone d'Olivia sonne._

OLIVIA : Récite à papa, un peu.

ETTA, à Peter : Euh... Uranus... Et...

_Le téléphone de Peter sonne._

PETER, avant de décrocher : C'est Neptune ma chérie.

ETTA : Neptune !

_Ils sortent en parlant au téléphone. Devant le palier, Olivia et Peter s'arrêtent brusquement en même temps._

OLIVIA et PETER de concert : Un shapeshifter ?!


	3. E2 3

**Devant les marches du palais de justice de Boston. Toute l'équipe est présente. Des cordons de polices encerclent la moitié de l'entrée et la trace de la flaque qu'a laissé Dustin.**

OLIVIA : Et vous dites que personne dans son entourage ne se doutait de quelque chose ?

BROYLES : Aucun signe particulier. C'est presque comme si le sénateur Dustin était un shapeshifter en vacances.

PETER : C'est possible non ?

_Ils le regardent sans comprendre._

PETER : Je veux dire : ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu ce genre de problèmes. Il se pourrait que ce shapeshifter soit tout simplement un agent aux arrêts.

BROYLES, amusé : Un shapeshifter qui aurait pris sa retraite ?

ASTRID, qui regarde la trace : Vous avez récupéré tout ce qui était récupérable ?

_Elle s'en approche._

SYLVIA : Il s'est liquéfié en l'absence d'aucun acide ou agent étranger ?

BROYLES : Exact. Et vous retrouverez la totalité du sénateur Dustin au labo dans trois conténaires de 10 litres.

OLIVIA : A-t-on accès à la date à laquelle le shapeshifter aurait effectué son dernier changement d'hôte ?

BROYLES : J'espérais que votre équipe pourrait me l'apprendre.

NIELS : C'est marrant. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

PETER : Laquelle ?

NIELS : Dans quel volume mon corps liquéfié tiendrait. J'aurais dit moins.

_Peter sourit._

ASTRID, s'éloignant de la trace : On est sur le coup.

_Astrid et les laborantins se mettent en route._

PETER, avant de partir, à Olivia : Je les aime bien.

_Olivia et Broyles restent seuls._

OLIVIA : Vous ne croyez pas que cet événement soit anodin, monsieur ?

BROYLES : Le sénateur Dustin avait, selon ses proches, des projets ambitieux. Notamment concernant la défense et l'intérieur, agent Dunham.

OLIVIA : Quel genre de projets ?

BROYLES : Des projets qui auraient sans aucun doute remis en question notre comportement envers l'autre univers.

OLIVIA : Dustin était au courant de ça ? Comment ?

BROYLES : Comment, en effet.


	4. E2 4

**Labo Harvard. Astrid, et les 3 nouveaux examinent les restes de Dustin. Sylvia et Johnathan s'activent à prélever des échantillons des tubes gris et imposants contenant le corps du sénateur, pendant que Niels mène ses propres analyses plus loin.**

ASTRID, au microscope : Pas de doute. Ce sont des cellules humaines en tout points identiques aux nôtres. Sauf pour une certaine plasticité que je ne m'explique pas.

SYLVIA, le nez bouché : Y a-t-il assez d'échantillons ?

ASTRID, levant le nez : Prélevez-en encore quelques uns.

_Sylvia fait une grimace. Peter et Olivia entrent sur le moment._

PETER : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

JOHNATHAN, occupé : On s'y emploie.

PETER : Bien.

OLIVIA : Astrid, dès que tu pourras, j'aimerais que tu me trouves un élément pour nous indiquer la date du dernier changement d'hôte de ce shapeshifter.

JOHNATHAN : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de faire ça quand les shapesifters étaient en activité.

SYLVIA : Moi, je ne comprends même pas comment tout cela est possible.

OLIVIA : Nous n'avions jamais eu accès au corps d'un shapeshifter de ce type. Ils nous filaient toujours entre les doigts.

JOHNATHAN : "De ce type" ?

ASTRID : Si vous voulez, vous avez affaire à une version 2.0. Les anciennes versions possédaient un anneau métallique dans leur dos.

PETER : Il leur servait de disque dur. Dans ma timeline en tout cas.

JOHNATHAN : On reparlera de ça, aussi.

ASTRID : Il ne semble pas y avoir d'objet de ce type dans feu-Mr Dustin.

OLIVIA : Qu'est-ce que vous avez, alors ?

SYLVIA : Des pinces-nez.

NIELS, s'approchant : Moi, j'ai des résultats. La structure cellulaire de cette bouillie est en tout point similaire à celle d'un être humain, mis à part le fait que ses cellules ont rompu les liens organiques qui les relient.

PETER : D'où la désagrégation.

NIELS : Cependant il semble que certains tissus soient miraculeusement restés accrochés aux os du Sénateur. Ce qui est étrange car la faculté de ces cellules semble être de pouvoir facilement s'attacher et se détacher de toute autre matière.

OLIVIA : Et donc ?

NIELS : Et donc je pense pouvoir dire que ces matières organiques là sont encore réactives. Je vais pouvoir étudier leurs propriétés mimétiques. Je vais pouvoir faire du shapeshifting en labo, si vous préférez.

PETER : Voilà qui est amusant.

_Les autres employés le regardent, jaloux._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme, lumière en haut à gauche.**


	5. E2 5

**Labo, Harvard. Niels est penché sur une grosse caisse transparente à travers laquelle il manipule des tissus organiques sur une plaque. Il a la tête enfoncée dans des lunettes et le tout est retranscrit sur un écran derrière. Astrid, Peter et Olivia regardent la scène pendant que Sylvia et Johnathan poursuivent d'autres analyses plus loin.**

NIELS, appliqué : Pas de doute, ces tissus-là sont encore vivants.

PETER : Comment est-ce possible ?

NIELS, sortant les mains du caisson et relevant la tête : Visiblement, les cellules restent d'autant plus fermement agrippées que leur contact est prolongé.

OLIVIA : Ca confirme le fait que le sénateur ait été remplacé depuis longtemps ?

NIELS : Mieux, je crois pouvoir vous estimer une date.

ASTRID : Comment ?

NIELS : Les matières organiques exposées aux tissus de Mr Dustin réagissent très singulièrement sous réserve des bons stimuli électriques. Il semble qu'il y ait conversion de celles-ci en cellules de shapeshifter.

ASTRID : Elles gagnent la plasticité et la mobilité qui leur est propre.

NIELS : Exact. Avec un peu plus de comparaison et de temps, on devrait pouvoir donner une bonne estimation.

OLIVIA : Merci, Mr Hartbridge.

NIELS : Appelez-moi Niels.

SYLVIA, dans sa barbe, en passant : Cabotin.

_Le téléphone d'Olivia sonne._

OLIVIA : Agent Bishop. Oui monsieur Broyles ?

_Elle s'éloigne._

PETER, à Astrid, discrètement : C'est un craque, celui-ci.

_Astrid sourit._

OLIVIA, de retour : Parfait, monsieur. (Elle raccroche) Nous allons rendre visite à une proche du Sénateur.

_Peter et elle se mettent en route._

ASTRID : Bonne chance.

PETER, regardant les bouteilles en passant : Je crois que c'est elle qui en aura besoin.


	6. E2 6

**Banlieue de Boston. Peter et Olivia sortent d'une voiture et se dirigent vers une maison.**

_Ils sonnent à la porte. On entend des bruits de pas d'enfant et la porte s'ouvre._

MARIA, des cernes au yeux : Bonjour.

OLIVIA, montrant son badge : Bonjour Mme Brunetti. Je suis l'agent Olivia Bishop et voici Peter Bishop. Nous venons vous parler au sujet du Sénateur Dustin.

MARIA : Bien sûr. Entrez.

_Ils entrent. Un homme se tient dans le salon, son mari. Une petite fille rigole en face de lui. Il lui demande de monter dans sa chambre._

MARIA : Venez vous asseoir. Voici mon mari, Lance.

PETER : Bonjour.

LANCE : Bonjour.

OLIVIA : Mme Brunetti, auriez-vous constaté des changements récents dans l'attitude de monsieur Dustin ?

MARIA : Non. je ne crois pas. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

OLIVIA : Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner ce genre d'information.

LANCE : N'a-t-elle pas le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à son propre collègue ? Il s'est liquéfié devant ses yeux !

OLIVIA, hésitante : Monsieur Dustin a été victime d'une infection dont on ne connaît pas grand chose et qui menace la sécurité de la nation.

MARIA : Ca n'a pas de sens ! Comment une infection pourrait-elle changer son comportement de la sorte ?

PETER : Madame, c'est déjà un pas en avant que nous faisons. Aidez-nous à votre tour.

_Elle se détend._

OLIVIA : Auriez-vous constaté des changements plus anciens ? Un élément qui vous a surpris ?

MARIA : Que voulez-vous dire ?

PETER : Depuis combien de temps a-t-il eu le projet de devenir sénateur ?

_Olivia le regarde, surprise._

MARIA : Cela doit faire environ deux ans.

PETER : Cela ne vous a pas surpris ?

MARIA : Il faut dire qu'il avait un peu de relations... Si, ça m'a fait bizarre. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça.

LANCE : Vous pensez que son infection remonte à ce moment ?

OLIVIA : C'est possible. Saviez-vous ce qui le motivait dans son ambition au poste de Sénateur ?

MARIA : Il en parlait peu, à vrai dire. Il était intéressé par la défense et les... Je regrette de ne pas lui en avoir plus parlé.

PETER : Ce n'est rien.

OLIVIA : Avait-il déjà été en contact avec le FBI pour une enquête ou une aide quelconque ?

MARIA : Non, pas à ma connaissance. Il vaudrait mieux que vous posiez ces questions à sa famille...

OLIVIA : Avez-vous remarqué la présence d'individus mystérieux à son lieu de travail ?

MARIA : Non. Je ne crois pas. Je n'étais pas si proche de lui, vous savez. Il mangeait parfois seul. Il lui arrivait de recevoir un appel qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on entende, enfin... Comme tout le monde !

**Plus tard, sur le palier de la maison.**

PETER : Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir grand chose.

OLIVIA : Tu crois que les projets de l'avocat Dustin étaient liés à sa nature ?

PETER : Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on découvre qu'un personnage haut-placé à été remplacé.


	7. E2 7

**Bureau au fond du Labo d'Harvard. Olivia rédige un rapport. Peter entre.**

PETER : Ils n'ont encore rien trouvé mais on avance.

OLIVIA : Bien.

PETER : Ca ne va pas ?

OLIVIA : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Je sais que Broyles le prend très sérieusement, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il connaissait des éléments dont il ne nous faisait pas part.

PETER : A propos de quoi ?

OLIVIA : Je ne sais pas. Mais il est clair que quelque chose se prépare à nouveau.

_Broyles entre._

BROYLES : Agent Bishop, Peter.

_Ils le saluent._

BROYLES : Voici les résultats des interrogatoires menés sur la famille Dustin. Il n'y a absolument rien à signaler. C'en est même douteux.

OLIVIA : Douteux ?

BROYLES : Ils ne reconnaissent aucun changement dans l'attitude du sénateur. C'est une sorte de petite famille modèle sans aucun soucis.

PETER, souriant : Une famille de sénateur.

BROYLES : Mais nous avons quelque chose. Nous avons relevé les communications passées au palais de justice. Et le jour de son arrestation, le sénateur a reçu un appel intrigant.

**Dans le labo. L'enregistrement de l'appel en question passe sur un ordinateur.**

"TELEPHONE : Ils sont là, 17. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de t'échapper.

DUSTIN : M'échapper ? Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Ils encerclent le palais.

TELEPHONE : Trouve un moyen. Sinon, détruit les données. Ils ne doivent rien retrouver.

DUSTIN, plus grave, déglutit : Très bien. Au revoir, 13."

OLIVIA : Il n'était pas seul.

PETER : C'est la seule communication que vous ayez ?

BROYLES : Nos agents écoutent encore les relevés.

OLIVIA : Cette manière de s'appeler par des numéros. Comme s'il étaient dans une organisation.

PETER : On sait au moins que ce shapeshifter était en service.

NIELS, en trombe : Deux ans et trois mois ! C'est le chiffre que je peux avancer. Monsieur Dustin a probablement été remplacé il y a deux ans et trois mois.

OLIVIA : La même date à laquelle il a décidé de devenir sénateur.


	8. E2 8

**Appartement inconnu. Une radio est allumée mais ne diffuse rien. Un homme se rase dans sa salle de bain, torse nu et en pantalon militaire.**

_Il se passe de l'eau quand une émission se lance._

RADIO : 17 ne leur révélera rien. Il n'est plus un problème. Terminé.

_Il se sèche et se retourne pour prendre un micro._

13 : Ici 13. Bien reçu. Terminé.

RADIO : 13, commencez l'opération. Terminé.

_Il se retourne, regarde le miroir en esquissant un sourire. Il fait craquer son cou et sa peau devient brièvement translucide._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : feuille et lumière en bas à gauche.**


	9. E2 9

**Bureau du FBI. Une femme attend dans une salle d'interrogatoire. C'est la femme de Dustin. Elle est pâle et triste. Olivia entre avec Peter.**

OLIVIA : Mme Dustin.

MS DUSTIN : Pourquoi me retenez-vous ici ?

OLIVIA : Vous avez raté les tests du détecteur de mensonge.

MS DUSTIN : Eh bien ce détécteur est défectueux. Je suis la femme d'un sénateur, agent. Et j'exige...

PETER : Vous n'êtes plus la femme d'aucun sénateur et vous allez répondre à nos questions maintenant.

MS DUSTIN : Comment osez-vous ?

OLIVIA : Mme Dustin, avez-vous remarqué la présence d'individus étranges autour de chez vous ?

MS DUSTIN : A part le FBI récemment, pas de quoi me plaindre.

OLIVIA : Votre mari recevait-il des visites inattendues et mystérieuses ?

MS DUSTIN, hésitante : Eh bien oui. Il aspirait à devenir sénateur. Et dans cette logique il pouvait avoir à parler tard le soir avec ...

PETER : Il pouvait utiliser son téléphone pour ça.

OLIVIA : Madame Dustin, vous avez répondu différemment à cette question lors des précédentes entrevues avec le FBI.

PETER : Qui voyait votre mari ?


	10. E2 10

**Rue de Boston. Un jeune garçon de 15 ans, le fils Dustin, marche, alerte.**

_Il entre par une porte ouverte sur une cours d'intérieur commune à plusieurs appartements. Il prend un escalier et monte. Puis il frappe à la porte numéro 219. Un vieil homme aux cheveux gris lui ouvre._

VIEILLARD, souriant : Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ?

CHARLES (l'enfant) : J'ai perdu mon chien. C'est un coton de tuléa de 4 kg 50 avec un collier en plastique noir.

VIEILLARD, plus sombre : Entrez.

_Charles entre. L'endroit est rempli de cartons et de meubles empilés._

CHARLES : Je veux parler à numéro 1. Où est la radio ?

_13, toujours dans le corps de l'homme en pantalon militaire arrive._

13 : Ah, c'est toi, gamin. Désolé pour ton papa.

CHARLES : Où est la radio ?

13, se décalant : Par ici.

_Charles avance et saisit le micro de la radio dans la salle de bain._

CHARLES : Numéro 1, je demande numéro 1, ici numéro 19. Terminé.

1 : Ici 1, que se passe-t-il ? Terminé.

CHARLES : 18 est en interrogatoire au FBI. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? Terminé.

1 : Ta mère ? Terminé.

CHARLES : Oui...


	11. E2 11

**Labo Harvard. Sylvia, Niels et Johnathan sont assis ensemble et réfléchissent. Astrid est devant eux.**

JOHNATHAN : Non, je ne vois pas.

SYLVIA : Ms Farnoth, on a tout essayé.

ASTRID, surprise : Farnsworth. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui manque. On cherche une base de données, ça doit bien laisser des traces. Même dissoute dans de la chair humaine.

NIELS : Peut être que ceux là n'ont pas de base de données.

ASTRID : Impossible. Ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes avec un vrai cerveau. Ils transportent forcément quelque chose.

JOHNATHAN : Quelque chose... On a analysé plus de 12 échantillons, on a remué dans la soupe pour vérifier qu'on ne ratait aucun morceau.

_Sylvia a une moue de dégoût._

JOHNATHAN : S'il y en avait une, elle a disparu.

SYLVIA, pensive : Attendez... Peut être que ces shapeshifters n'ont pas un cerveau à part entière...

NIELS : Si tu dis les mots "conscience collective", je m'en vais.

SYLVIA : Non non, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Toutes les cellules vivantes du corps du sénateur réagissent à des stimuli électriques.

NIELS : On a déjà vérifié : ce ne sont pas les cellules encore vivantes qu'on a pu prélever.

SYLVIA : Peut être pas elles en particulier. Mais que se passe-t-il si on les remet au sein de toutes les autres ?

JOHNATHAN : Tu veux dire que Dustin serait en fait un gros cerveau sur pattes ?

_Sylvia se lève et court dans le fond du labo._

ASTRID : Où allez-vous ?

SYLVIA : Chercher un plan de travail.

**Plus tard, une large table est disposée devant eux, avec un fond en fer et des bords un peu élevés. Le tout ressemble à un bassin.**

SYLVIA : Donnez-moi Monsieur Dustin, maintenant.

_Elle attrape les bouteilles et les ouvre pour les verser sur la table. Les autres émettent un râle de dégoût. Les restes du sénateur s'étalent sur le large bassin de fer. Elle pose ensuite une large grille sur le tout, à laquelle sont reliés de nombreux fils électriques. _

SYLVIA : Allumez, s'il-vous plaît.

_De l'autre côté, Niels branche un générateur. Sylvia se déplace vers un écran d'ordinateur. Les autres la suivent. Il regardent l'écran. Sur celui-ci s'affiche comme un carte de la table recouverte de tissus humains. Elle est parcourue de vagues lumineuses qui dessinent petit à petit une sorte de ramification partant d'un endroit en particulier._

SYLVIA : Et voilà notre système nerveux.

ASTRID : Incroyable. Même mortes et complètement désassemblées, les cellules du sénateur arrivent à reconstituer un réseaux organique.

NIELS, retourné vers la table : Hum, regardez.

_Ils se retournent, la chair est devenue translucide et le réseau visible à l'écran rayonne sur la table d'une faible intensité. Sylvia s'approche du point de convergence._

SYLVIA : Et s'il y a une base de donnée, mes amis, elle se trouve ici.

_Niels la gratifie en lui souriant et tous les deux se tournent vers Johnathan, nerveux, comme pour dire : "A ton tour". Astrid sourit._


	12. E2 12

**Bureau du FBI. Charles crie sur un garde qui refuse de le laisser passer. Broyles arrive.**

CHARLES : Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder ici ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de la voir !

BROYLES : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

AGENT : Monsieur. Mr Dustin ici présent voudrait pénétrer le bâtiment sans autorisation.

CHARLES : Laissez-moi voir ma mère ! Mon père vient de mourir !

_Broyles les regarde tour à tour._

BROYLES : Laissez-le entrer, agent.

_Broyles lui indique de le suivre._

CHARLES, le regard sombre : Merci. Je veux voir ma mère. On m'a dit que vous l'aviez enlevée en pleine journée !

BROYLES : Nous avons de bonnes raisons de retenir votre mère ici, jeune homme. Mais vous avez le droit de lui parler.

_Ils marchent jusqu'à la porte de l'interrogatoire._

**Derrière la vitre teintée, Broyles, Peter et Olivia regardent l'enfant parler à sa mère dans la salle. Ils sont tous les deux mornes.**

PETER : Vous croyez qu'elle joue la comédie ?

OLIVIA : Je ne sais pas. Elle nous cache clairement quelque chose.

PETER : Peut être que son mari la tenait sous la menace.

OLIVIA : Peut être. Regardez ces deux là. Ils sont abattus.

BROYLES, intrigué : Le sénateur Dustin s'est agrippé à un carton au moment de se liquéfier. Il l'avait pris de son bureau. Quand on a regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans, on n'a trouvé que des bibelots sentimentaux et une photo de lui et sa famille... Reprenez l'interrogatoire dans une minute. Je veux un nom, un lieu, une piste, quoi que ce soit.

**De l'autre côté de la vitre.**

CHARLES : Pourquoi ils te retiennent, maman ?

MS DUSTIN : Mon fils, j'ai bien peur que ton père ne soit pas ce que tu croyais qu'il était.

CHARLES : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

MS DUSTIN : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais en tout cas, sache qu'il nous aimait, tous les deux.

CHARLES : Pourquoi tu me caches tout ?

MS DUSTIN : Je fais ça pour ton bien, mon chéri.

CHARLES : C'est ce que vous dites toujours.

_Olivia entre avec Peter._

OLIVIA : Nous allons reprendre, Madame. Mr Dustin.

_Charles se lève et s'approche de sa mère. Il la serre dans ses bras. Sans que Peter et Olivia le voient, le cou de Charles et celui de la mère deviennent brièvement translucides au moment où ils se touchent, et un petit éclat y apparaît. La mère a une expression de réalisation soudaine. Puis elle lui murmure._

MS DUSTIN : Tout va bien se passer mon coeur. Fais ce qu'ils te disent. Je t'aime.

_Il acquiesce et sort._

**Des agents attendent Charles derrière la porte.**

CHARLES : Je veux aller aux toilettes.

_L'un d'eux fait signe à un autre de l'y accompagner._

**Salle d'interrogatoire.**

OLIVIA : Maintenant vous allez tout nous dire, Ms Dustin.

PETER : Pour qui travaille votre mari ? Quelles sont leurs intentions ?

_Elle reste silencieuse et hésitante._

OLIVIA : Vous êtes déjà soupçonnée en tant que complice, il ne peut que vous être favorable de nous parler.

_L'autre boit son verre d'eau._

MS DUSTIN : Je ne parlais jamais avec eux. Je ne faisais pas partie de l'opération, en tant que telle. Mais je sais où mon mari se rendait.

PETER : Donnez-nous l'adresse.

MS DUSTIN : C'est le 1462...

_Elle se plie soudain, dans un cri de douleur._

PETER : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Elle se saisit la tête en gémissant. Elle devient translucide._

OLIVIA, se précipitant vers la femme : C'est une shapeshifter, elle aussi. L'adresse, donnez-nous l'adresse !

**Dans un couloir, un agent qui attendait Charles devant la salle d'interrogatoire se rend aux toilettes.**

_Il croise l'agent qui accompagnait Charles plus tôt aux toilettes._

AGENT 1 : Le gamin est aux toilettes. Remplace-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

_Il part dans l'autre sens. Le deuxième se dirige vers les toilettes. Il atteint la porte et frappe._

AGENT : Mr Dustin ? Eh, gamin ? T'es là ?

_Il tente d'ouvrir. C'est verrouillé. Il secoue la poignée puis enfonce la porte. Son collègue est là, à terre, la peau du visage atteint par un mal étrange : il vient de se faire shapeshifter._

**Salle d'interrogatoire. Ms Dustin est toujours à l'agonie. Broyles ouvre en trombe la porte.**

BROYLES : Ce sont des shapeshifters.

OLIVIA, tenant la tête de la femme : On sait !

MS DUSTIN : Hamp... Hampton ... Hampton av... Hampton avenue !

_Elle lève la tête brusquement, les regarde sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle reste figée, devient rouge et son cou se met à émettre une faible lueur. Elle se liquéfie._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme et lumière en bas à gauche.**


	13. E2 13

**Bureau du FBI, Broyles, Olivia et Peter marchent rapidement.**

OLIVIA : 1462 Hampton avenue, c'est l'adresse qu'elle nous a donné.

BROYLES : Que s'est-il passé là-dedans ?

PETER : C'est comme si elle avait été attaquée. Comme si on l'avait déclenchée à distance.

BROYLES : Vous voulez dire que son créateur peut contrôler ses shapeshifters et les forcer à s'autodétruire ?

PETER : Ca en a tout l'air.

OLIVIA : Ca va être compliqué de les faire parler dans ces conditions.

BROYLES : Je déploie toutes mes unités. Rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible là bas.


	14. E2 14

**Aéroport de New York.**

_Plusieurs plans sur le shapeshifter numéro 13 qui descend d'un avion, saisit sa valise au terminal. Appelle un taxi, et se rend à Liberty Island en bateau avec d'autres militaires comme lui._


	15. E2 15

**1462, Hampton Avenue. En plein jour. Les fourgons de l'équipe débarquent. Ils y en a presque 15.**

_Ils encerclent le bâtiment. Olivia, Peter et Broyles descendent._

BROYLES : Déployez-vous !

_Les agents envahissent l'entrepôt mais ne trouvent rien. Partout ils s'écrient : "RAS !". Dehors, Olivia et Peter retournent vers Broyles._

PETER : On s'est fait avoir. Il n'y a rien ici.

OLIVIA : Ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés aussi rapidement. Ils ont forcément laissé des traces.

BROYLES : Ou bien ils n'ont jamais été là.

_Un agent s'approche, avec un objet dans les mains._

AGENT : On a trouvé cette radio allumée monsieur.

_Broyles la saisit et l'approche son oreille, un signal commence à être émis. Les trois écoutent._

**La voix dans la radio parle en voix off pendant qu'on suit à l'écran numéro 13 sur Liberty Island. Elle est lente et doucereuse. C'est la voix de celui que Charles appelait numéro 1.**

RADIO : La mort du sénateur Dustin n'est pas un obstacle.

_Plan sur le shapeshifter qui passe les différents ports de sécurité. Il pénètre Liberty Island et marche dans les couloirs en saluant quelques généraux._

RADIO : Madame Dustin a bien joué son rôle.

_Le shapeshifter vérifie autour de lui que personne ne le voit, au détour d'un couloir. il arrive devant une porte._

RADIO : Certes, un pouvoir sur votre section aurait été appréciable...

_A une borne de sécurité de Liberty Island, une alarme sonne sur un écran._

RADIO : Une cerise sur le gâteau. Nous nous contenterons de la crème.

_Une équipe de militaires court à travers les couloirs de Liberty Island. 13 est dans la salle de la machine. Il déploie ce qui semble être un lance-roquette étrange._

RADIO : Une tempête s'approche, messieurs. Et quand ses remous finiront par s'éteindre...

_13 tire sur la machine, seul dans la salle. Une énorme flèche métallique couleur acier se plante dans sa surface. La machine émet un bruit étrange. Il saisit ensuite un boîtier métallique sur lequel plusieurs lumières s'affolent._

RADIO : L'humanité aura subit des dommages irréparables.

_Les militaires ouvrent la porte en sursaut et immobilisent 13 avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'utiliser son appareil._


	16. E2 16

**Plan de la statue de la liberté qui vire au brun. On est dans l'autre univers.**

_Bolivia et Lincolm Lee sont dans le parc dans lequel Peter et Olivia emmenaient Etta à la fin de la saison 5. Il pleut et fait plein soleil. Bolivia embrasse Lincolm et lui montre le ciel. Ils admirent un magnifique arc-en-ciel. Soudain, une vaste onde de choc se déplace rapidement dans le ciel, dans un grand bruit grave. Sur son passage, l'arc-en-ciel est oblitéré, comme progressivement caché par un ballon invisible qui grandit._

_Le sourire sur leur visage s'efface. Plan sur le visage de Bolivia qui semble apeurée et perplexe._


	17. E2 17

**Salle de la Machine. Astrid est là avec Peter et Olivia. De nombreuses personnes sont là, s'affairent autour de l'objet planté dans la machine. Il s'agit d'une espèce de gros harpon métallique. Un voyant au bout émet une lumière verte, verte, verte puis rouge. Les agents sont en retrait et discutent.**

ASTRID : On ne saisit pas encore l'étendue des dégâts mais il semble que la réaction soit certaine.

_La machine émet un autre bruit grinçant et grave._

OLIVIA : Une idée sur le but ? Pourquoi ce shapeshifter a-t-il tiré ainsi sur la machine ?

ASTRID : Aucune idée. On a retrouvé ça auprès de lui. (Elle leur tend le boîtier métallique) Apparemment, il s'apprêtait à s'en servir.

PETER : Vous voulez dire qu'on l'a interrompu ?

ASTRID, se retournant vers l'engin : Espérons qu'on l'ait fait à temps.

PETER : On ne peut absolument pas tenter de retirer ce projectile ?

ASTRID : Non. Le Vacuum émet de nouveau son champ de force. Autant dire qu'on ne peut même pas se risquer à le toucher du bout des doigts.

_Peter s'approche de l'engin. Olivia le suit._

PETER : Il n'y a pas de doutes. Elle s'est remise en marche pour de bon.

OLIVIA : Pas complètement. Aucun signe de Lee ou d'une version moins sexy de moi dans les parages.

_Il la regarde en souriant. Elle lui rend, mais reste inquiète._

OLIVIA : On sait tous les deux ce que ça veut dire...

PETER : Olivia...

OLIVIA : La dernière fois qu'on a eu besoin de maîtriser le champ de force de la machine, on n'a eu qu'un recours. Moi. Et je pense que le cortexiphan n'y était pas pour rien.

PETER, la serrant dans ses bras : Ca n'est absolument pas une solution. C'est hors de question. On va s'en sortir autrement, d'accord ?

_Olivia le serre. Puis elle rajoute, toujours souriante mais effrayée._

OLIVIA : Et puis tu as des chances de devoir remonter dedans, trouillard.

**Salle d'interrogatoire dans les bureaux du FBI de New York. Numéro 13 est là. Derrière la vitre, Peter, Olivia et Broyles parlent.**

PETER : On s'est fait avoir, mais en beauté, cette fois. C'était une belle distraction.

BROYLES : Quelque chose de constructif, monsieur Bishop ?

PETER : Je n'ai rien en stock.

BROYLES : Qu'avez-vous fait de l'appareil ?

OLIVIA : Le boîtier ? Déjà en route pour Boston.

PETER : Vous avez entendu le message de la radio. On s'en prend à nous, non ?

BROYLES : Il semblerait.

PETER : Le sénateur, c'était pour nous atteindre, nous. La femme Dustin, c'était pour attirer notre attention ailleurs.

OLIVIA : Eh bien ?

PETER : Eh bien allons de l'autre côté de la vitre et obtenons ce qu'on veut savoir !

OLIVIA, regardant Broyles : C'est notre dernière option.

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : feuille, lumière en haut à droite.**


	18. E2 18

**Harvard Lab. Johnathan, Niels et Sylvia travaillent. Sylvia est sur un ordi, Johnathan regarde certains échantillons dans un microscope et Niels caresse Gene.**

_Gene meugle._

NIELS : Gentille vache.

JOHNATHAN : Si tu essayais au moins de faire comme si tu travaillais...

NIELS : Vous savez, outre l'intérêt pratique biologique, c'est plaisant d'avoir cette présence.

SYLVIA : Est-elle préférable à la notre ?

NIELS : C'est un bonus. Sois pas vexée.

JOHNATHAN : J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

SYLVIA : Qu'est-ce ?

JOHNATHAN : J'ai prélevé quelques échantillons de l'endroit de convergence des réseaux neuronaux reconstitués.

NIELS : Ca y est, tu as eu ta révélation, toi aussi ?

JOHNATHAN : On retrouve comme d'habitude du muscle, mais aussi une forte concentration de liquide rachidien et de cellules de moelle épinière, tout ça baignant dans de l'amylase salivaire.

NIELS, se rapprochant : La boss a bien dit qu'on allait finir par s'y faire ? Moi c'est pas encore tout à fait le cas...

JOHNATHAN : Tout ces éléments existent dans le corps humain, mais à de telles concentrations, cela semble indiquer que le centre nerveux se situe au niveau de la gorge.

NIELS : Pas mal.

SYLVIA : Comment le vérifier ?

_La porte s'ouvre, un agent entre en poussant un chariot sur lequel se trouvent d'autres bouteilles similaires à celles dans lesquelles reposait monsieur Dustin._

AGENT : On m'a dit de vous apporter ça. C'est marrant, il y a écrit "Ms Dustin" dessus.

NIELS : Merci bien, on va s'en occuper.

_L'agent sort, intrigué._

JOHNATHAN : Ca fera l'affaire.


	19. E2 19

**Salle de la Machine. Astrid est là. Nina entre et la rejoint.**

NINA : Ms Farnsworth ! (Elle regarde l'engin) Oh mon Dieu... Ca recommence.

ASTRID : Que faites vous ici ?

NINA : Je suis venue dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. A-t-on une quelconque information sur les intentions du shapeshifter ?

ASTRID, piquée : Comment pouvez-vous être au courant pour le shapeshifter ? C'est hautement confidentiel !

NINA, amusée : Philippe, ma chère, Philippe.

ASTRID : C'est du propre...

NINA : Massive Dynamic n'a de toutes façons jamais cessé de surveiller de près la machine.

ASTRID : Alors vous pouvez nous dire ce qui est en train de se passer ?

_Nina s'approche pour regarder la grosse flèche d'acier plantée dans la machine._

NINA : Nous ne le savons pas. Et vous, savez-vous ce qui est prévu pour la suite ?

ASTRID : Si seulement Walter était présent pour nous aider...


	20. E2 20

**Salle d'interrogatoire, New York. Peter et Olivia mènent l'interrogatoire sur le shapeshifter.**

PETER : Dites-nous quelles étaient vos intentions !

_13 reste silencieux._

OLIVIA : En tant que shapeshifter, vous n'avez pas le droit à un avocat. A vrai dire, les règles sous lesquelles doit être mené cet interrogatoire ne sont même pas définies. Autrement dit, nous pouvons légalement employer tous les moyens pour vous faire parler.

_Il sourit._

13 : Si vous n'avez jamais réussi à interroger l'un d'entre nous jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y a une raison. Je suis là parce que je le veux bien.

PETER : Mais nous savons tous les trois que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici.

OLIVIA : Donc soit vous coopérez, soit les seuls corps qui vous serviront d'hôte seront des rats jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

13 : Ou bien j'ai l'option de me dissoudre d'un moment à l'autre. A quel point croyez-vous que je tiens à la vie ?

OLIVIA : Nous avons déjà parlé à vos semblables aujourd'hui.

13 : Des comédiens.

OLIVIA : Peut-être. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on joue un rôle qu'on est incapable de s'attacher aux personnes qui jouent avec nous, voir même aux gens qu'on dupe.

_13 abandonne son sourire._

13 : Ce dans quoi vous mettez les pieds vous dépasse amplement, agent Bishop.

PETER, un peu hypocrite : On a vu pire.

13 : Pour l'instant. Vous allez vous débattre. Vous allez demander pitié, crier à l'aide à vos alliés. Tout cela ne servira à rien.

PETER : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se prépare ?

13 : Nous avons progressé. Nous avons appris de nos erreurs. Nous sommes revenus, indestructibles.

OLIVIA : Qui ça, nous ?

13 : J'ai presque pitié pour vous.

**De l'autre côté de la vitre, Broyles reçoit un appel du labo.**

BROYLES : Agent Broyles à l'appareil.

JOHNATHAN : Ici Johnathan Fall. Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'identifier les shapeshifters. Leur centre nerveux se trouve dans leur cou. C'est une espèce de bulle de liquide rachidien. Elle est visible et brille lorsque leurs capacités sont sollicitées.

**Retour à l'interrogatoire.**

_13 les regarde tous les deux sans rien dire. _

13, calmement : Allez en enfer.

_Il ferme les yeux, son visage rougit, son cou s'illumine faiblement. Son corps s'effondre en bouillie sur le sol._

_Peter et Olivia s'écartent, dégoûtés. Olivia regarde la vitre, peinée. De l'autre côté Broyles lui renvoie._


	21. Episode 2 Fin

**Magasin de machines à écrire du Bronx. Le marchand du magasin des saisons 2 et 3 est là. Il semble heureux de pouvoir utiliser pleinement ses deux jambes sans soucis.**

_Il salue un client qui quitte le magasin puis range quelques affaires. Il se retourne puis ouvre une porte. La salle de la machine à écrire Selectric 251 est là, remplie de paquets, de fournitures, feuilles, encre, autres machines entreposées. Mais la table avec la Selectric et le miroir sont toujours là. Il entre et range quelques feuilles._

_Soudain, il entend un bruit. La machine à écrire pianote. Il perd immédiatement son sourire et s'approche. Quelques lettres s'inscrivent sur une feuille._

"Les choses se sont de nouveau aggravées de notre côté. Demandons entrevue."

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : visage en liquide vers la droite.**

**Générique.**


End file.
